


Scripted

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 10 Week Writer's Challenge [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Dan and Phil have a fight and Dan leaves for a while





	Scripted

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Dan and phil are in the lounge standing. The tv playing a show they ignored. Dan is shaking with anger and phil is more calm.  
Dan:  
I have told you any times, we can’t, but you have no idea what i went through.  
Phil:  
“It would be easier to tell them the truth.”  
Dan:  
“Why? Because then we won’t have to hide anymore? Because it was better to show the real us? Nothing would happen to you, you know that, but you have no idea what could happen to me. My family. Anyone i know. You have no idea.  
Phil:  
But imagine. We could be happy. We can be together in public and hold hands and kiss and be happy, in public. Imagine how nice that would be.  
Dan:  
(pause) but what if it is too much. What if everything we are, everything we have done is gone the next day. This, us, whatever this is its… its not natural. (Phil looks down) You know this. You are a family channel, i have seen the comments, families watch you. What if we announce and they see and then they feel… feel… gross for even liking watching you? What will we do then?  
Phil:  
(almost tears) What if everything gets better? What if we announce and everyone is happy. We may lose some of them but we didn’t need them anyways. Someone who is not happy for others happiness doesn’t deserve happiness.  
Dan:  
What if that is all you have? Families that wouldn't be happy. The children wondering why they stoped watching the human sunshine but it is because the parents think we are unnatural. But the children will never know because the parents are stupid ass fucks that think love to another human is unnatural. I… I… I don't what that. (starts to cry)  
Phil:  
(tries to hug dan but dan moves away.) Neither do i but it won't be all of them. There must be some that will still watch. They aren’t all families.  
Dan:  
But that wouldn’t be it! You won't get all of the lashings. Do you know how many messages i got after he one video? Tens a day. Most saying “Hello, are you really dating phil?” and you don't want to answer because if you do say yes then they will make it all worse. They are pervs anyways. But if you say no then they know you are lying and will make more of an effort to prove you wrong. Then those others that say gays would be better dead then having the world be with the burden of your life. I have never seen so much hate all in one place.  
There is a pause where the only thing you hear is the cars outside and the ignored tv and the occasional sniff or breath of one of them.  
Dan:  
I need to go. We can talk about it later. I need to go. I don't want to be here anymore. (Leaves)  
Phil:  
(sits on the couch and cries) All i want is happiness. For each of us. I want love but if he pushes away what is the point of it. Why fight for something you want but it doesn’t seem like the other did.  
Dan opened the door of a hotel. And sat on the bed and turned on the tv.  
Dan:  
I wish we could figure this out. I am tired of him asking almost every month without fail. I get his point but still. I was scared when the other video happend to see my messages. Most all of them said i should kill myself and rid the world of the plague or saying they would do it for me. Some even wanted to video call just to “show me the way of the bible” i have seen his messages. He never got anything other than helpful comments. My own brother stopped talking to me because of it. I want to be happy. I want to not have to worry about it in public, but what if we announce it then everyone makes what is already terrible and disgraced worse. I don't want to deal with the hate mail anymore. (Cries and falls asleep)  
Phil stares at the ceiling of his room, ready for sleep.  
Phil:  
I wonder where dan actually went? He could have gone to a friend's house for the time but which one? (Pause) how could I have thought he would be okay with it now? He has never gotten this mad before. Did I push him to hard? Will he come back? Should I text him? No, that would seem desperate. But what if he did decide to leave for good? I hope not.  
The lights turn off and he rolls over and falls to sleep.  
Phil wakes up and looks at his phone.  
phil:  
I guess I still have nothing from anyone. I hope dan is okay. Maybe I did push him too far. Should I text him? (Starts typing and says what he types) ‘hey, I am sorry about last night. I hope I didn't make you too mad. Anyways, please reply.’ (pause) Not that last part. (send) now i regret sending it. (Wait till phone makes a ring. Look excited) Oh, it's just twitter.  
Dan wakes up in a similar same place where he was when scene changed. He opens his eyes and rubs them.  
Dan:  
(moans) what time is it? (look at clock) 2 o’clock, thats later than usual. It was a ruff night. (looks to the around the room) Was the tv on when I fell asleep?  
The bathroom door opens. A woman steps out.  
Woman:  
Oh good you are up!  
Dan:  
Yep how did you sleep?  
Woman:  
Better next to you! (winks)  
Dan:  
(partly terrified of what happened) how long have you been up?  
Woman:  
Not long. I am not surprised you slept late. We were up really late.  
Dan:  
(hiding his fear) so, uhm, i am terible with names. Can you remind me of yours?  
Woman:  
Oh, same here. It’s Ruby. can you remind me of yours?  
Dan:  
Daniel, but you can call me dan. What time did you fall asleep?  
Ruby:  
Oh, 4 o’clock about. But you were awake longer than me. I got tired after a while so we went to sleep. (walks closer to dan) you said we could continue this morning. (feels up his leg)  
Dan:  
(watches her hand move closer. Jumps up halfway up high) i just realized i have something.  
Ruby:  
You said you had nothing last night.  
Dan:  
I was so drunk it slipped my mind. I have to go. (start to leave)  
Ruby:  
Well, call me or text me when you want to get back together. You have my number in your phone already, if that didn’t slip your mind.  
Dan nodds his head and leaves the hotel room.  
There is a knock at the door. Phil stands up and opens it. He is greeted with a hug by dan.  
Dan:  
(crying a little) I am so sorry. I don't want anyone else. I won't ever leave you. I am so sorry, Phil. I love you and i don't wanna leave you.  
Phil:  
(smiles.) i am sorry also. If you aren’t ready to announce us then it can wait till you are. (pushes dan away a little to look him in the eyes) You know that. I would never do something to intentionally hurt you.  
dan nods and phil brings him back in for a hug.


End file.
